Devangeline (Danisnotonfire and amazingphil fan fic)
by erincmcf
Summary: Evangeline is just a normal girl until her parents split and she moves to London with her dad. They live in a horrible house on a horrible street but maybe it isn't that bad after all. She is sat in the garden when a massive inflatable 'Walter' tips into her garden, she hears a familiar voice and the Phil's head pops over the fence. Is her luck beginning to turn? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Devangeline

Chapter 1.

Evangeline could have been a normal girl.

She could have stayed at Trinity University and been the popular girl, the one with bouncy blonde hair and the E cup bra but her parents just had to get a divorce, didn't they?

I stared out of the car window and twirled my hair, placing my head against the cold glass.

My dad placed his had on my knee- I still get shocked whenever I see the ring is missing.

"It won't be that bad, Eva, honey, I hear there's a youth club just down the street and you can make some new friends!" he said as cheerily as possible.

"I don't want new friends, I want to keep my old friends- I want to go back to Wales and stay with mum!" I grumbled, taking out one ear of my head phones.

Dad sighed and put both hands back on the wheel.

"Honey, I never thought I would have to move away from your mother or your sisters but that's just how it is- anyway, you're going to see her in the holidays and at Christmas so it won't be that bad... I promise," he replied.

"Dad, by the time December rolls around they'll have new friends, mum will have found someone new and the twins will barely remember me! So if you're trying to say that it will all be okay then go ahead and say it- but it doesn't make it true!" I yelled sarcastically.

I watched as dad's fingerers tightened around the wheel and he breathed out heavily.

I bit my lip,I felt one of his infamous blind rages coming on.

He pulled the car into the lay-by and tugged viciously on the handbrake.

I handed him one of his doctor prescribed stress pills but he ignored it.

"Dad... I'm really sorry- I didn't mean it..." I whispered, reaching out for his hand.

He placed his in mine and sighed deeply reaching with his right hand for the pill now lying on the dash board.

Placing my head in my hands I closed my eyes and thought of home.

I thought of my room, with the perfect eggshell blue painted walls and my beautiful Totoro wall decal peaking over the top of my burgundy chaise longue.

My four poster bed and the curtains around it- red silk and purple velvet with my _signed_ Dan and Phil poster hidden on the back wall.

It made me sick just thinking about the removal men ripping it off the wall and smudging Phil's signature with their greasy, sweaty fingers.

Ugh.

Whilst this thought ran through my brain I remembered going to Vidcon with Skye, India and Crystal.

A smile played on my lips.

I remember seeing Danisnotonfire and Amazinghil, Swoozie06 and ShaneDawsonTV- over all best day of my life- hands down.

I looked down at my Swoozie- 'THUG LIFE' tee and remembered wearing it when I saw him in Disney land in Orlando, Florida- just by chance of course- not like I was stalking him or anything...

I snapped out of my nostalgia almost instantly at the sound of the engine spluttering back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I stood outside the dreary grey terrace house that was now 'home' in the rain.

The colour of my yellow coat was the brightest thing on this street, I was certain of that- and I did get a few strange looks from neighbours in grey, white and black clothes- almost uniforms- while they were passing by.

I directed the removal men through the overgrown garden and sighed.

"Is this really my life now?!" I asked myself as an especially chubby man in an almost bursting blue jumpsuit walked past.

"Dun feel sa bad darlin'. 'Least ya dun look as bad as me!" he chuckled then burst into a fit of coughing. "Anyways, ya shud consida ya-self lucky ta have such a nice dad- he cares abou' ya- really..."

"Umm... thanks," I replied standing on my toes to peak in the box he was carrying, "that goes upstairs."

He grunted in response and wheezed at the thought of climbing stairs.

As the last of the men came and went I finally went inside.

The hallway was piled high with boxes labelled 'hall' in sprawling black marker pen.

I trudged up the stairs, after kicking off my black doc martens with considerable force at a box labelled 'Dad'.

It fell to the ground with a soft thud- just as I thought- the box with clothes in it.

I groaned at the dismay that it didn't have anything breakable in it then stomped up to my new room.

Opening the door I hesitated- in the corner of the room was my mattress and a torch, nothing else.

The walls were white and the plaster was flaking- just my luck!

I curled up on my 'bed' and had a good old fashioned sulk.

When I woke up the sun was shining through my un-curtained window.

I got up and stretched, walking over to the light source.

I saw my dad sat lazily on his ride on mower, stopping every few minutes to avoid a tree stump.

To my utter astonishment I saw a hammock strung between two trees at the bottom of the garden.

I slipped into my camouflage military jacket and pulled my shoes back on.

The back door moaned as I pushed it open, almost disagreeing with me.

I rushed past my dad hoping, _praying_ even, that it would still be intact and not rotten.

Sighing in joy and relief as I flopped onto the mesh hammock.

"Heaven!" I said under my breath.

I heard a subtle yet loud whirring sound from the next door neighbour's garden.

Slowly the head of a massive yellow... _thing_ started to grow up over the fence top.

"Walter has been born!" said a strangely familiar voice.

"Ah no! Walter- don't leave me!" the voice shouted as 'Walter' toppled over the fence into our garden.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

First two hands, then some hair and finally his beautiful, _amazing_ face.

"Umm... hi... I'm Phil... my umm... Walter must have fallen into your garden..." Phil stated.

I stared in awe and amazement.

Amazingphil is my neighbour?!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

Wait... if Phil lives next door then...

OH... MY... GOD...

Then Dan lives next door too!

I'm sure I looked like a goldfish at this moment but my mind was too full of fan-girl-ness that all I could do was say:

"You're Amazingphil?" I questioned excitedly.

"Heh- so you recognise me?!" he said leaning against the fence post, which subsequently broke under his weight.

He fell into my garden and I rushed over to him in an instant, helping him up.

I held his hands in mine for a second but quickly broke off into a slur of words.

"You're amazingphil! I have you're poster in my room and I went to Vidcon to see you and you signed my poster and I have you're t shirt and I'm like your biggest fan and oh my god I can't believe it's you!" I burbled.

"Yeah," Phil replied, slightly flustered from the fall. "I'm surprised you recognised me!" he chuckled and ran his fingers through his silky dark brown hair.

Rising to his full height I gawked, 6 foot 2' I recon, and standing just opposite me, a 5 foot 6' 19 year old... I had no idea he was so tall!

"Umm... so... do you live next door?" I asked stupidly.

He nodded and then bit the inside of his lip.

"So what's your name?" he inquired.

"Evangeline Mai... but my... Da-... uh... _people _normally call me Eva."

"Oi! Phil- what have you done now? What happened to that weird inflatable? Aaw, Phil not again- how many times have you broken that fence now?" a velvet soft voice called from the top of their garden. "Uh... Phil... where actually are you?"

Phil turned and walked a few feet back into his garden.

"Hey, Dan, I'm over here talking to our new neighbour, Evangeline, she knows who I am!" Phil chimed.

"Sweet!" he replied.

The tall dark brown haired hero I had been willing to meet for all of my life walked round the fence and into my garden.

We both stood staring at each other, mouths wide.

"You're beautiful!" he whispered and I blushed deep scarlet.

"I'm Eva and, thank you!" I replied calmly, although my brain and my heart were both exploding with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I can't believe this is happening!

Here I am sat in the living room of my idols!

"Do you want a drink?" Phil said, sitting gently next to me on the grey settee "You look kind of... flushed."

I shook my head politely and watched as Dan walked across the living room.

His jeans slipped slightly as he turned to sit down and I got to see his kill Bill boxers in real life and not just on the computer screen.

I grinned and then blushed, pulling my sleeves over my hands and, placing them over my mouth and chin, I said:

"Uh... Dan, you might want to pull up your trousers a bit, you're flashing us!"

He hiked his black skinny's up and fell into the armchair in a fit of giggles.

Both me and Phil soon joined him until I was out of breath and had pains in my sides.

"Ah, God!" Dan sighed, suppressing his laughter. "So tell me Eva, how old are you?"

"19," I replied.

"Umm... middle name?" Phil pushed.

"Valkyrie," I laughed, waiting until he remembered.

"Oh, my god! Like from Skulduggery Pleasant?! That is so cool!" he ran his fingers through his almost perfect hair.

I smiled profoundly like a five year old showing their parents what they made at school that day and as if in return his eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

Roughly half an hour of questioning I gave in and completely lost it.

I sat there rocking back and forth slightly, squealing and smiling so much my cheeks hurt.

"Urm... are you okay, 'Vangie?" Dan said, a worried yet amused look playing on his face.

"Hehehe!" I giggled, "I'm having a very... fan girl moment!"

"She sounds like she's on vanilla essence!" Phil chimed in, a wide and playful smile spreading across his face.

I frowned but instantly burst into laughter.

Dan soon followed but Phil, oddly enough, kept his cool.

"What's up with... Phillip?!" Dan blurted, saying his name in a very posh, stereotypical, Downton abbey, English accent.

Phil smiled an evil, cold smile and we were instantly silenced.

"Uh... Phil are you okay?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"Dan... do you mind leaving me and Evangeline alone to chat for a while?" Phil proposed.

"Ur... sure, I'll be in my room if you need me," Dan replied getting up cautiously.

Phil nodded and he turned his head swiftly towards me.

I took one deep breath and sat perfectly still.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I sat there with Phil on the sofa, one thousand thoughts rushing through my brain.

"Evangeline, I think Dan really likes you..." he paused for affect and it definitely worked, "but... so do I..."

My jaw dropped.

"That's why... you need to make your choice..." Phil said seriously, "me or him- there is no happy medium."

"Ha! Phil- like I'd fall for that!" I joked nervously.

I was replied with silence and a soul destroying stare.

"You mean... like... like, like me?" I continued, wow! I hadn't said something like that since secondary!

"It sound impossible, I know, I just felt since the moment I met you that I needed to be with you..." he looked up and smiled a crooked, half smile but I still blushed.

"God, Phil, you've given me a lot to think about... but I don't know if I can answer your question right now," I said as calmly and professionally as possible.

It didn't work.

He instantly stood up, balling his hands into fists.

"Look! Phil, I didn't say no- I said I'd think about it, just give me a few hours and-" but my sentence was cut short. Literally.

A silver, shining, cold blade was pressed against my throat.

I swallowed hard as I realise Phil was the one holding the knife.

"Phil, no! You're a good man! You wouldn't kill me, would you?!" tears began to seep into my eyes and started burbling once again, "you, you... I don't know! You have to let me go- I'll do anything, I'll be with you, not Dan- I'll move in with you, do whatever you want and be with you forever, just as long as you don't hurt me!"

He paused and reluctantly pulled the blade away.

As soon as he did so he fell onto the settee crying, wailing and screaming: "Help me! This isn't me! I didn't mean to- I didn't mean it!" over and over again.

He then proceeded to rock back and forth whilst I awkwardly held him to me.

Dan ran in the room and sighed solemnly.

Reaching for the phone he looked at me and mouthed:

"Step away."

I instantly did as I was told and ran to him for comfort.

Phil still crying in the background, I wrapped my arms around Dan and held on tight.

He put his right arm around me and used the other to dial a number into the phone in his hand.

Speaking quietly and calmly to the person on the other end of the line he quickly hung up and sat me on the armchair where he was previously.

He took my hands in his and talked slowly and seriously.

"Phil has a problem, he believes he gets possessed by spirits that make him do thinks he doesn't want to do, in reality he is bipolar and has multiple personalities."

I let this information sink in before reacting.

All I could manage was a weak 'oh my god!' and then I collapsed back into the chair.

Dan continued while I sat back listening.

"He is really Phil and will only film videos in this state, but then he is Slash, who you've had the dis-pleasure of meeting already, then Collin, who is serious and solemn, like when he asked me to leave the room to talk to you. Vincent, or Vinnie is someone who used to be big a few years ago, but now he's not... around much... I suppose" Dan paused, "Vinnie was suicidal..." he breathed deeply but quickly moved on, "and finally there's Luka, who he's being now- very sensitive and sad."

I was absolutely stunned, you could have set me on fire and I would have refused to move.

"Oh okay," I whispered then, blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It had been three days and I still couldn't bring myself to even think about going to see them.

I sat quietly in my room with my knees tucked up into my chest.

My brain was filled with confusion, fear and anger.

Millions of questions played in my brain, whizzing around in circles and never being answered.

'Whenever you need to talk, come over, any time you want- even in the middle of the night!' Dan had said just before I left.

I considered going over for a second but dismissed that thought abruptly when I realised that Phil would be there.

I knew it wasn't his fault but... I was still absolutely terrified of him!

I flipped open my iPod case, typing in the code; 7293 (the day I was born, the 7th of February 1993) and opened YouTube.

Refreshing my feed I saw Phil's new video, why I was a weird kid 2 and sighed, clicking on it.

I got through about a minute and a half of footage and then immediately turned my iPod off.

Then I knew I could never look at Phil the same way again.

Eventually I fell asleep, I don't know how but I guess the exhaustion got to me.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"Eva, honey!" Dad chimed poking his head around my 'bedroom' door, "wakey, wakey! Rise and shine!"

"Dad," I groaned in response, "do I really have to get up?"

"Yep! Don't you remember India's coming up to see you today!" he replied.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled, jumping rolling out of bed.

I landed in an awkward position on the crusty, suspiciously damp carpet and moaned as my shoulder went click!

Dad smirked then left the room, re-entering only a minute later with a cup of coffee.

I smiled sadly at him as he very slowly got down to the level of the mattress.

"What's wrong, boo?"

"Nothing Dad, I'm really okay!" I said plastering a fake smile across my face.

He paused for a second, then slowly and painfully got up.

'Talk about good Dad!' I thought to myself.

As soon as I let that thought settle in my mind I was reminded what one of the moving men had said to me: '_ya lucky ta have such a nice Dad, he cares 'bout ya- really_'

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart but soon dismissed it as I realised I needed to get dressed.

Slipping on my denim skinnys, white ASDF tshirt and leather jacket I heard a knock on the door.

I hesitated thinking it could be Phil coming to apologise, but then again it could be Dan.

Either way I definitely didn't want my dad answering it so I resolved to hop down the stairs with only one sock on and a hairbrush stuck in my knotted, greasy hair.

Just my luck- it was Dan.

"Oh, hi!" I chirped as calmly as possible.

"Hey," he replied looking me up and down as quickly and subliminally as possible, "I like your... sock!"

His awkwardness was just as I had imagined him off camera and I swooned slightly, then mentally slapped myself for being so... petty.

"Thanks!" I murmured, rubbing my hand across the back of my neck.

We stood in silence for a few moments but, knowing my luck, out of the corner of my eye I could see Dad, coming slowly out of the living room.

"Hello!" he said to Dan quizzically, turning to look at me as if he was saying: 'who the hell is this?!'

"Uh, Dad this is Dan, Dan this is... my dad." They both looked at me, then the other and back again.

"Hello, Mr Mai! Nice to meet you! Oh, sorry, I'm Dan Howell, I live next door with my friend, Phil Lester!" Dan said, breaking the silence, finally.

I cringed at hearing... _his_ name.

Dad gave a disapproving frown then walked away, saying 'I never liked gays,' under his breath as he went.

"I'm really sorry about him, he's under a lot of stress at the moment!" I sighed, waving Dan into the living room.

He sat on one of the makeshift 'chairs' (AKA two empty boxes on top of each other) and moved to face me.

I felt a serious conversation coming on so I made myself as comfortable as possible and sighed.

"So, what did you want to see me about?" I asked plainly, showing the extent of my discomfort as much as possible.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. Phil's really sorry about what happened yesterday and we want to make it up to you... would you like to come over for lunch today?"

I sat in awe, stopping myself from exploding with the over-flowing need to jump up and down screaming with the thought of Phil.

There's no way he wouldn't be there.

"Urm... I have a friend coming over, so... it might be a bit awkward for her if..."

"She can come over too!" Dan chirped, interrupting me.

"Sure!" I said, plastering a big, fake smile on my face, "It's a date!"

He winked at me then left without a word.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

'Outside rite nw bbz' my phone buzzed as India's text came through.

'R u wearing anything brightly colurd?' I replied.

'yh I guess'

'quik get inside u'll scare away th neghbourz'

'wtf?'

'dw bbz'

'can u just let me in bbz?!'

'kk be rite down'

'dont rush- i kno how u r with ur back!' One of our old-timer inside jokes.

Running down the stairs I slid on the second step and fell flat on my face but I didn't care, just the thought of telling India everything gave me the strength I needed to get up and brush it off.

I opened the door slowly and croaked:

"Who is it?!" in my Old Man voice, yet another terrible, confusing inside joke.

"Oh my god, Eva I missed you so much!" India squealed wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me so tight it momentarily cut the blood circulation off to my arms.

"I've been gone five days!" I replied, hugging her even tighter back.

She kissed me on the cheek and tugged me upstairs.

"Your room's up here, right?" India giggled stopping on the second to last step, causing me to bash into her.

I shoved in front and pulled her through the white, flaking paint doorway into my bedroom.

"I like what you've done with the place!" she laughed sarcastically.

I now had a proper bed and bedside table with lamp but besides that there were just boxes piled up in the corner and clothes strewn across the room.

I pulled her onto the bed and I smiled triumphantly, showing her the background on my phone- a picture of me and Dan in front of the house pulling a YUCK sort of face.

I let her register the photo before we started squealing in unison.

"Wait... babes, that's your house..." she said, puzzled "Oh my God that's your house!"

I grinned at her and she screamed.

Grabbing her hands I rushed her down the stairs and out the door, kicking open the gate and jumping over the neighbours fence.

"Where are we going?" India pushed as she struggled over the low picket fence.

I laughed as I knocked thrice on their front door then hesitated at the thought of Phil answering the door... at the thought of Phil just being in the same room... same _building._

I shrugged it off and turned to face her.

She had a confused yet excited look on her face.

The door handle twisted and I breathed in sharply, expecting the worst.

"Hey, Eva!" Dan chirped, putting his arms around me awkwardly, "glad you decided to come!"

"Where else would I be," I sighed in relief.

We both glanced over at India who wasn't breathing; she then proceeded to scream her heart out.

I smiled but out of the corner of my eyes I could see someone else coming to the door, someone all too familiar.

I swallowed hard but before I knew it Phil was at the door too.

India screamed again and jumped into Phil's arms.

Phil laughed and pulled her back slightly.

"And who, may I ask, is this?" Phil laughed. I was pleased to see he was _Phil_ today.

"I'm India," she squeaked.

"I'm guessing you know who we are!" Dan replied smiling.

India nodded with the expression of complete insanity and complete enlightenment, as some may say.

"Well, do come in!" Phil exclaimed.

**INDIA'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat leaning against Phil in the living room watching Woman In Black.

I shrieked slightly when a woman came up to the window screaming but I soon reminded myself that it was just a film.

I looked over at Phil sat next to me on the sofa and slowly out stretched my hand towards his.

As if he knew what was coming he opened up his previously closed hand and lifted it slightly, grabbing hold of mine.

This has got to be the best moment of my life, I thought to myself.

I looked over as the light glow of Phil's phone permeated the darkness.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was him.

'Im 2 awkward 2 say it irl but u r beaut xxx' is what it read.

I rubbed my finger across his knuckles and he squeezed my hand in return.

He leant towards me and I leant towards him, I felt his breath on my cheek as he whispered:

"I want you to promise that you will never, ever trust me."

"Whatever you want," I replied although his words made no sense to me at that time.

He smiled and we came even closer I breathed in deeply and smiled leaning in for the kiss.

**BACK TO EVANGELINE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat on the sofa diagonally placed opposite where India and Phil were sitting.

I looked over at them and saw them snuggled up together, so sweet and I was so happy for them, but it gave me an idea.

I reached for Dan's hand and he half smiled at me then turned completely to face me, his smile gone.

I began to get worried but in an instant his hand was on my cheek and his mouth was on mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed and cuddled until the movie ended.

I love my life!


End file.
